Cahill's In The Future: Life of a Cahill
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Before Nick came, Ev and Alec had an almost perfect life as the children of two powerful Cahill leaders. This is an inside look at the relationships of the Cahill's lives, their idiosyncarsies, and occasional misadventures.
1. Chapter 1

_**I suppose this is rather unexpected but with all the effort that had been put into this new pseudo-Cahill world, I've reached the dreaded writer's block; at least, where this story seemed concerned. In an effort to work my way out of this writer's block, I've decided to start writing a random series of drabbles on the lives of Alec and Evelyn: before all this Nick messes started. **_

_**I thought it would give a better view into the lives of these two as well as to Amy and Ian after they've grown up. One of my readers have pointed out that I rarely use Amy and Ian in the post-kid phase. I mention them a lot of course, but people seem to know very little about how they seemed to change as they grew up, went to college, got jobs, and had kids. I was hoping that this would be a little of a window toward the inner workings of the Cahill family lives: both to my readers and to me because it seems that even though I wrote about them often, in all honesty, I barely know my own characters. **_

_**You don't need to worry about them ending up as Mary Sue's here: they do have flaws, difficult to see sure but insecurities and faults nonetheless. I wasn't planning this part of the series so it should be a welcome surprise to me and everyone else. Some of the things I hope to include would be the dynamics of the relationship between the twins and the rest of the Cahill family, besides Kieran and Aiden of course. I especially want to throw Dan and Natalie into this, maybe a shopping trip with Natalie or a guy's day out with Dan, Ian, Alec, Hamilton, and Jonah. If you guys have any ideas, I'd love it. **_

_**Also I do not own the 39 Clues or any of the characters. So please REVIEW!**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Cahill's In the Future: Life of a Cahill

First Day of School

"Have I ever told you that I hate mornings?" Evelyn grumbled, squinting amber eyes glaring at the currently cheerful array of eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of her. A bowl of fresh strawberries in a bowl of whipped cream, a can of maple syrup, and freshly squeezed orange juice stood next to the dish, like sentries in the war of Evelyn's Morning.

"Yesterday, the day before, the day before the day before, every other day since you learned how to talk…" Alec said dryly, not paying any heed to the innocent waffles that were currently being stabbed to death by a vicious Evelyn Cahill.

Never had a round piece of wheat been such a victim to a morning breakfast.

"Cheer up Ev," Ian Kabra said, the handsome man rather cheerful for an early morning, "Today's the first day of school."

"Joy," Evelyn scowled, "Stuck in a room full of delinquent snobs and immature brats for the better part of a day. I'm positively _thrilled_."

"She got this from your side of the family," Amy Cahill remarked, smiling at her husband as their daughter pouted.

Ian hummed in agreement. "Natalie always was her worst in the mornings."

"Mother-"Alec started, his tone adopting a pleading tone before his mother interrupted.

"No," Amy was firm.

"But mother-"

"Alec you can't just go and skip school," Amy sighed, "Your education is important."

Alec sighed, "But my peers are so dull, mum. I want to go to an intellectually stimulating environment-"

"Locking yourself in a room with a stack full of old, dusty tomes is not an intellectually stimulating environment, Al," Ian shook his head, "Don't you want to talk with your friends?"

"I could have Aiden come over after school," Alec offered. Amy suppressed a smile.

"And you're other friends?" Ian asked, amused.

"He doesn't have any others," Evelyn piped up, sticking her tongue out at her glaring brother.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ian said, voice assuring "The only friend I had in the Lucian branch when I was a kid was Jonathon. And we were extremely close."

"We talked with your teachers already Al," Amy shook her head, "They agreed to let you do a dual curriculum from your high school and one of the nearby colleges. Surely you're properly challenged?"

"Mum, most of the teachers don't have a clue what they're talking about," Alec protested.

"I thought Mr. Reaed was a leading researcher in the field of cybernetics?" Ian asked.

"Which tells you how badly the field is being ruined," Alec said, moodily, "If _he's_ one of the best."

"The only way to give you what you want is to allow you to take college classes," Amy sighed, "And we've already discussed that part Al; there's no way we're enrolling you in Oxford."

"I'm willing to settle for Harvard or McGill," Alec sulked, "Why can't I?"

"You're not emotionally ready for it," Ian shook his head, "Sorry Al."

"It's probably cause you have no emotions," Evelyn grinned, "You're the poster boy for Robots R Us."

"Evelyn don't make fun of your brother," Amy quickly cut in before a full blown argument could occur. She looked up in relief when she heard the sound of a car horn, "Looks like the limo's here. Have a nice day kids; try not to kill anyone."

"And if you do," Ian smirked, and ruffled his son's hair, "Try not to get caught."

The two young teens made a face before grabbing their bags and leaving the sunny, joyful kitchen table behind. Amy Cahill was adamant about having at least one meal together every day whenever possible, and the twins would often spend mornings discussing everything with their parents: from global policies and progressive taxes to homework and everyday annoyances. It was just one of those regular family traditions that no one was aware of but everyone enjoyed.

"Aiden!" Evelyn exclaimed, waving to the brown-haired boy leaning against one of the building's walls. They were all standing at the soccer fields of Churchill Academy, just two of the hundred and fifty or so freshman at the start of the school year. Said boy waved back and quickly made his way toward the Cahill twins, a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys," Aiden grinned, giving Evelyn a quick hug in greeting and nodding toward Alec, "Have you two heard about the new madrigal policy?"

"All teens between the age of thirteen and eighteen must attend mandatory multi-branch seminars to educate you about the values of each aspect of the Cahill family," Alec parroted, once again proving that already all-too-perfect kids should not be gifted with a near photographic memory, courtesy of Dan Cahill.

"It's ridiculous," Evelyn shook her head, "Most kids will hate coming. Especially the non-Madrigals who have next to no respect to kids from other branches and think they're the best thing since sliced bread."

"That's why it's our job to convince them to get along," Aiden grinned, "Sounds fun, right?"

"Bet you I can prank more of the non-Madrigals than you can," Evelyn challenged, bouncing on the balls of her feet and practically radiating excitement.

"You're on," Alec smirked, "I could use a new challenge. Divide up the branches?"

"Sounds fair enough," Aiden shrugged, "I'll prank the Ekats, Ev gets the Lucians, and Alec can make the Tomas cry."

"How about the Janus?" Alec asked before they all shook their heads.

"Too easy," all three of them chorused and gave each other amused grins.

"We could have Kieran do them to even out the playing field," Evelyn suggested, "He's younger than we are so letting him have the crybabies and entitles Hollywood snobs makes things fair."

"Kieran would probably like the chance," Alec agreed before a disturbance made them all look up. A scrawny kid in a bowl haircut and too-big glasses was currently being surrounded by a few mini-muscle men.

"The classic nerd gets beaten up by jocks routine," Alec murmured, unconcerned, "Hopefully they won't get any blood over the field. I have to try out for the team next week."

Evelyn and Aiden just rolled their eyes; long used to Alec's displays of casual cruelty. The handsome boy had an unusual view of things. The oddest situation could anger him and just as easily, the most obvious display of unfairness could show him to be indifferent.

Still, Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the small group, quickly putting the jock's faces to memory. As they were all called inside to attend the opening ceremony, Evelyn slipped away from the group and toward the art studio. If Alec noticed her hasty departure, he made no mention of it. And again, he stayed silent as the same jocks were splatted with multicolored balloons of paint during their first rival game a week later, totally humiliated in front of the entire school.

It was only later that he smiled into Evelyn's smug face before bed to comment, "You know Ev, I think you're actually starting to develop a heart."

A muffled thump was heard as a pillow made its target.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. Chapter 2

Cahill's In the Future: Life of a Cahill

Chapter Two- Mum, I Was Wondering….

"Mum, I was wondering…" Evelyn trailed off, as she fingered the hem of her indigo, cashmere sweater and sapphire top. Amy Cahill looked up from the book she was reading at the den to smile hello to her daughter, who currently looked rather uncomfortable.

"Yes sweetie?" Amy asked, looking curiously at the typically outgoing and usually cheerful teen.

Evelyn took in a deep breath and let it out before steeling her nerves. She was a Cahill. She was brilliant, talented, ruler of the known world… or at least, one day she would be.

She was not going to back out now.

"What- do- you- do- when- you- have- a- crush- on- someone?" Evelyn asked in a rush, cinnamon skin flushing a bright scarlet in a rare moment of embarrassment. Amy blinked at her.

"Er… come again?" the woman asked, looking perplexed.

Evelyn let out a breath and asked again, this time talking to her shoes, "What do you do when you… you know… kind of… like someone?"

It was a good think Evelyn enjoyed talking to footwear or else she might have seen the smile spreading across her mother's face. Amy was wondering when her daughter would bring this up.

"So you have a crush on someone?" Amy asked, just barely hiding her smile.

"Not me," Evelyn protested quickly, still not quite daring to look her mother in the eye, "It's… for Alec. I told him I'd ask you because he was really… um, embarrassed and all."

"Really?" Amy asked, unable to hide her grin now, "I didn't know Alec had a crush on Aiden."

The reaction was instantaneous. Evelyn's face- already a rather impressive crimson- deepened to the point where a tomato would feel insecure in her presence.

"Well it's really for me," the girl admitted, a bit reluctantly if also in relief, "That being said, I still think Alec's gay."

Amy rolled her eyes, "So you want to know if you really do have a crush on Aiden?"

"Hypothetically," Evelyn said sheepishly, running a hand through her reddish gold hair.

"Of course," her mother confirmed dryly, raising her eyebrow, "Hypothetically."

"Yeah well…" Evelyn paused, completely unsure how to phrase this, "How did you know when you had a crush on dad?"

Amy grinned even as a blush rose along her face, "Do you think about him a lot? Do you want to hang out with him even when he drives you crazy? Do you two argue a lot?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Evelyn said excitedly, and then muttered, "Hypothetically anyway. But what does arguing have to do with it?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know really," she looked thoughtful, "But I finally figured out I loved your father after we had our first major argument. Kind of love at first sight thing."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but snickered, "Love at first fight?"

Her mom laughed, "I think it's a Cahill thing. You should have seen Mina and Adrian when they were kids. Those two never could keep their mouths shut. They fought all the time."

Evelyn raised her eyebrow, "You mean more than they do now?"

As Amy nodded, Evelyn looked stunned, "Wow, I didn't even think that was _possible_."

"We Cahill's were made for impossible things," was her mother's prompt reply before Amy grimaced, "Unfortunately."

"Do you think I can get a way to make him like me?" Evelyn asked hesitantly, sitting down and offering her mother a wan smile.

"I think he already likes you actually," Amy grinned, "Even if he doesn't know it yet."

Evelyn made a face, "Thanks mum, but I'd rather have a boyfriend who knew he was my boyfriend."

Amy's mouth quirked upward. "Don't let your father hear the 'boyfriend' word," she warned, "He'd go ballistic and unleash some of the Lucian branch's best assassin on Aiden."

Evelyn hummed in agreement, "It would be rather awkward to explain to Aid why dad wanted to murder him. Especially if he didn't know I liked him."

"Then I guess you're going to have to clue him in," Amy said cheerfully, "A word to the wise, sweetie, men can be totally clueless when it comes to these things. Not all of them, but more often than not."

Evelyn sighed. "Maybe if I was a high tech computer, Aiden would fall in love with me," she said glumly, "He always has hid head buried in some computer manual or another."

Amy laughed as Evelyn suddenly straightened and groaned, "Oh, god! Aiden's in love with computers, Rebecca's in love with poisons, and Alec's in love with books… I have got to get more social friends."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Amy asked smiling.

Evelyn thought about it for a minute and then brightened, "I'll have them give me a family DNA chart for the last five generations and if they have no Cahill blood, they pass! Maybe then I'll finally get some normal people to hang around with."

"Evelyn, you can't ask any prospective contacts to take a test before you agree to be friends with them," Amy sighed.

"Why not?" Evelyn wanted to know.

"Well…" Amy had nothing to say. No wait, there's the patented parent response: "Because I said so."

And that is parenting at its finest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 3

Cahill's In the Future: Life of a Cahill

Chapter Three: Shop till the Bodyguard Drops

"I want the entire store emptied now!" was the imposing order, given so confidently that one might expect it to hold the order of evacuation by a capable and brave leader perhaps for a matter of national importance. In reality though, the shop girl might have welcomed contraband thieves or bloodthirsty fugitives over the striking figure before her.

She was legendary. She was dangerous. She was terrifying.

She was Natalie Kabra. And she wanted to go shopping.

"Aunt Natalie?" Evelyn questioned, looking a bit amused, "Is that really necessary?"

The co-head of the Lucian branch turned to smile down at her niece- and shopping apprentice- even as she gasped in horror, "Of course it's necessary, Ev! Expert shoppers like us can't be exposed to the tainted airs of the _common people._ Didn't Amy ever take you shopping to prove this?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Mum liked looking through catalogs and picking sensible clothes," she offered.

Natalie winced, as though the idea of catalog shopping was too horrifying to bear.

"You can't just look at a _paper_ to figure out your look," she exclaimed, "You need to be face to face with the _geniu_s. Take note of this young shopper: any buying is either done in a tasteful boutique or custom made by the hottest makers of fashion."

"…hottest makers of fashion," Evelyn muttered to herself as she quickly inscribed the notes on a small, violet-indigo, personalized iPhone, "Got it!"

"Good," Natalie nodded before turning her attention to the important aspect of the lesson: the clothes, "Now, there are several types of styles in fashion. Name a few."

"The preppy, athletic, J. Crew for one," Evelyn named, "Another would be the trendy, artsy, California style in Hollywood, the girl-next-door and base shaded casual as a third and a fourth could be the devil-may-care, cocky smart-aleck."

"Those are common," Natalie approved, "But remember, rarely would anyone be focusing exactly on one category of the fashion scene. The bets outfits is when you take a little from this and a bit from that to make your own style although everyone has at least one type they favor the most. But before we can determine your full type, we have to cover the basics."

"So season colors first?" Evelyn asked. Natalie gave her a pearly smile.

"Followed by varying cuts and styles in and out," she confirmed, "We'll have to see how much you remember from last week's lesson. Now name me fall."

"Burnished gold," Evelyn immediately answered, "Brown, russet, orange-red and warm, solid hues. A bit dark but welcoming and festive to mark the end of autumn."

"That covers the gist of it," Natalie agreed, "Now spring?"

"Pastels," was the immediate answer, "Easter colors like pink, light blue, and green to pop out."

Natalie beamed at her, "You're a natural!"

"No, I'm not," the girl pouted, 'You only teach me the easy stuff!"

"Evelyn," her aunt admonished, "It's important to have a solid foundation before you move on to the important parts of the clothes. You have no idea how many people miss these easy steps. Some peasants actually wear _black_ in the summer."

Evelyn shuddered, "Sounds like something Alec would do if I didn't regulate his wardrobe."

Her aunt nodded solemnly, "Some people just can't understand things like this. But what can we expect with the lack of culture in the common people?"

"If Al ever wore that in front of me," Evelyn said darkly, "I'll kill him."

Natalie just sighed, "Don't be so cruel to him Evelyn. It's not his fault he's a moron."

Evelyn nodded at the wisdom of the words and they continued their excursion. Armed with a variety of credit cards and trailing servants- who else were going to carry the bags- the Cahill ladies terrorized the poor shopping assistants all morning. The end result was two longtime employees getting fired, one manager breaking down in tears, three girls being sent to the hospital with newly found mental anxieties and various aches and scrapes by several exhausted servants.

Not bad for a day of shopping, if Natalie did say so herself.

"Aunt Natalie?" Evelyn asked, looking up from one of their new purchases as they relaxed in a nearby restaurant, "Do you know what signs show that a boy is in love with you?"

Natalie looked up and answered, surprise coloring her voice, "You mean Alec finally admitted he's gay? Well that was quicker than expected."

"Please," Evelyn snorted, "Alec will forever be in denial about something that simple. But how did you know when even mom and dad couldn't figure it out?"

"Are you kidding me?" her aunt grinned, "Any boy who could have _that_ many female admirers and continually look disgusted _must_ be hiding something. I still can't believe he hasn't figured it out…"

"Nah," Evelyn shook her head, "Alec will forever be unaware until he gets his first kiss. Following that he'll still protest it for another four or five years at the very least."

"It would be rather funny if it wasn't so sad," Natalie shook her head, "Where is Alec anyway?"

"New York I think," Evelyn pondered, "Dad had a business meeting and Uncle Dan had to attend a science seminar. I think Alec decided to go with them."

"Hmm," Natalie thought it through, "Knowing the traffic of the City that Never Sleeps, they'll be stuck in a jam for a while. Do you think Alec would ditch them?"

"Easily," her niece answered, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Well then," Natalie gave a not so assuring grin, "We'll just have to speed up Al's process a little."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, alarmed by the Cheshire grin on the Lucian face. The few times a Lucian showed such joy either meant that they were taking over a company, assassinating a world leader, or instigating a war. Sometimes it was even all three.

In this case, a certain Kabra wanted to meddle in her nephew's love life.

"Let's just say that a close friend of mine has a rather adorable cousin," Natalie smirked, "He just happens to live in New York and is a member of one of their prominent families. The city's elite so to speak. He's also a Cahill and will be in downtown New York in a few hours for a reason yet unexplained to him."

"Really?" Evelyn brightened in curiosity, "Who is he? Is he cute? He's not straight, is he?"

"All in good time, little apprentice," Natalie smiled, "Hopefully Alec will be willing to help his fellow branch member and get to know him a little better."

"I can't wait until Al comes home!" Evelyn grinned, "Poor guy, he'll never know what hit him."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	4. Chapter 4

Cahill's In The Future: Life of a Cahill

Chapter 4: Cahill's Cupid

"For the supposed superpower of the west," Alec commented, "America's not all that to brag about, is it?"

"Hey!" Dan protested, "I'm American."

"That explains so much," Ian Kabra, drawled, "You make an excellent point Al."

The three males were in a limo- Dan wanted the subway but he was outvoted- that was currently stuck in downtown New York. Ian had an important business meeting to attend to, Dan had to lecture a class of students in NYU, and Alec… well, he was just bored.

"Filthy pedestrians, filthy sidewalks, filthy stores," Ian continued, already well on his way into a rehearsed tirade about the many faults of the United States.

"Isn't Amy an American?" Dan pointed out, smiling in a smug manner as Ian blushed.

"Amy's different," he retorted, "She's brilliant, beautiful and kind. How she ended up being related to you is beyond me."

"I'm sure a lot of things are beyond you Cobra," Dan replied, both of them falling easily into their childhood malice now that Amy and Fiske weren't around to make them stop. Alec for their part ignored the two bickering until they came to stop at a red light, into which he promptly opened the door of the limo and stepped out.

"I'm going for a walk," he said over his shoulder, to his father and uncle's astonished faces, "I'll meet you at the hotel later."

"Be careful!" Ian reminded him, as his son stepped into the sidewalk and toward a nearby café. Alec twisted around halfway to wave at them before disappearing through the door. The café was relatively simple with slightly dirty, blue tables, a bar at one end, and a row of round seats in front of it.

Alec quickly ordered a coffee, paid, headed toward the back, where he made himself comfortable and took out his phone to double check his stocks- a habit he had gotten himself into since he was ten. (The curse of being Ian Kabra's son) He was in the middle of a game of Internet solitaire- that is to say, important research- when he felt someone standing beside his table.

"Mind if I sit here?" a cheerful looking boy was standing beside the table, an expectant look on his face. His tone sounded like he fully expected to be allowed; almost as though as he was used to such access. Alec looked up, his eyes tracking the ruffled blond hair to the friendly aquamarine eyes and lingering on the designer clothes.

"What is an East Side brat doing in a place like this?" he asked, watching with amusement as the boy's face flushed.

"I could say the same thing for a rich British snob, couldn't I?" the boy fired back, before plopping down completely uninvited. Alec's eyes widened, the only sign that he was secretly impressed by the boy's easy grasp in pinning him down. Whoever it was must have seen the subtle gesture though because he grinned, good humor instantly restored.

"I guess we're both in a place we're not used to being in," he said affably, "You're a Cahill, aren't you? My name's Ethan. Ethan Demerez."

"Alec Cahill," the other boy replied softly, slightly taken aback by the boy's easy manner.

"So your Ian Kabra's son," Ethan asked, looking surprised before he grinned, "I'm a Lucian too! Although I guess you're not exactly a Lucian, are you?"

"My branch affiliations are none of your business," Alec spluttered. Well so much for all those debate trophies. There was just something about this boy that made him feel… uneasy? No, not uneasy. Alec Cahill didn't feel uneasy. He must have been irritated.

"I guess not then," Ethan smiled, "So what's the son of the infamous Kabra-Cahill couple doing here?"

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Alec replied, getting his composure back.

"Apparently I was here to see some Ekat for branch business," the boy rolled his eyes, "Not that the little kitty-cat ever came. Trust a nerd to get lost on the way here."

Alec bristled, "One of my best friends is a nerd."

The boy peered at him curiously, "Huh, I didn't think you'd have many of those. So it is the Aiden kid, right? And you're a nerd too, now that I think about it."

"I beg your pardon," the shocks made his mouth hang open for a minute, "What do you mean I don't have many friends!"

"Well you're not exactly known for your social ability," the boy said reasonably, "It's a not-so-hidden fact that the only people outside your immediate family who are friends with you are that Aiden guy and your little Janus cousin. All the Cahill's know it."

"Oh they do, do they?" Alec said darkly, "Why are you staying here anyway? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope," Ethan answered cheerfully, completely ignoring the hostile tone, "You're rather interesting. So, tell me, where do you live?"

"In England," Alec said shortly, not quite sure why he didn't make this annoying guy leave and let him brood over his terrible drink in peace. Probably because Ethan would be stubborn enough to refuse him. Stupid American.

"Then this should be a real treat!" Ethan grinned, and his aquamarine eyes seemed to brighten even further, "There's no place in the world like New York!"

"Thank god," Alec muttered in reply. The boy immediately frowned when he heard him, making Alec feel a bit guilty. A face like that wasn't made for sadness. It just couldn't be.

"How could you say that?" Ethan looked hurt, as if Alec was personally insulting him. "Have you ever seen the beautiful skyline, the amazing distinctions of the streets, the vendors, the-"

"Obviously," Alec said, adopting his father's arrogant drawl for a minute, "It jumps at you from every corner. No peace at all in this bustling over-crowded cesspool of a city."

"You want someplace that has peace? Then, I'll show you," he said firmly, and then grinned a bright, cheerful grin, "I'll give you a tour of my favorite place in the entire city!"

"No, really, you don't have to-"Alec began, running a list of excuses through his head.

"Oh, please," Ethan pouted, looking across at him with pleading blue eyes, "Please. It'll be fun, I promise!"

Alec was just about to open his mouth to refuse, as politely and firmly as possible, when his mouth moved completely without his permission, "Okay."

Damn it all to hell. How did that slip out? This was Evelyn's fault, this stupid, impulsive okay. He was going to kill his sister.

Only, as Ethan's face melted into a smile and the boy beamed at him, Alec couldn't quite remember exactly why.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**The fourth chapter is out! The fifth will contain their exploration of New York… and yes, I am making Ethan, Alec's reluctant love interest in this story. Now, for anyone who may be a native New Yorker- or for that matter, an American- I have nothing against New York City, America, or the food they serve in their cafes. And it's not just because I'm an American either. **

**Now, I was wondering if anyone knows a nice, quiet, secluded place (preferably romantic) in New York City. Also any libraries do count. If you do, then can you please mention it in a review? I have an idea of one but I would like to see what other options there are. In addition, Alec is gay. I have nothing against them and I would like to hope that my readers do not either. **

**Any reviews flaming them will be either deleted or blocked. Thank you. **


End file.
